Meatwad Plays Santa: An Aqua Teen OneShot
by XPeaceful-RainX
Summary: Meatwad gets Shake a present to celebrate a the day Shake moved in. Unfortunatly, Meatwad is the only one who actually likes the gift. This is what happens when Shake goes sticking his straw where it doesn't belong.


**"Meatwad Plays Santa."**

By: EmoKitten15

I got bored around two in the morning after watching "Aqua Teen Hunger Force". Anyway, I couldn't go to sleep, so I thought I'd try my hand at an "Aqua Teen Hunger Force" fanfiction story. This is just a one-shot. Anyway, on with the story. By the way, we must all love Shake! He is awesome!

--

"So," the giant, white drinking cup stated, walking into the living room of his home. He was welcomed by the sight of Meatwad on the floor playing with his dolls and Frylock watching television. "Today's a pretty special day, huh, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Meatwad asked, not impressed with the situation at his hands.

"I'm talking about today is-"

"Oh, sorry, Shake," Meatwad interrupted, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Boxy Brown."

"Oh, um," Shake stated, shaking off the slight disappointment. He watched as Meatwad talked to Boxy Brown and Frylock watched television. He inched up to the chair where Frylock was sitting and stared to get attention.

"What?" Frylock asked, annoyed that Shake was just standing there and gawking at him.

"You know what day it is, don't you?" Shake asked cooly. Soon, he was worried nobody knew. "Don't you?"

"Um... Saturday?"

"Damn it, Man! Don't you remember what happened today a few years ago?" Shake angrily hissed.

"Oh yeah," Meatwad stated as if he were hit with inspiration, "wasn't that the day that you got hit by that car?"

Shake banged his head on the wall next to him, his straw bending and jamming itself inside a hole in the wall where a nail used to be. "Oh, crap."

"Shake," Frylock stated, moving over to his roommate, "we all know that today marks the eighth year since you moved in."

"Yeah, the only thing is that no one cares," Meatwad remarked, rolling over to where Shake was stuck in the wall.

"You better be talking to the box, you-"

"Shake!" Frylock warned sternly. He was contemplating how far Shake's straw had gone into the wall.

"What, it's not like I can do anything to him. I'm stuck in a fricking wall!" Shake yelled, trying to wriggle himself free.

"Wow! You're in there pretty deep," Meatwad stated, once again about to play mind games with his friend. He pushed Shake to the side and watch him sway back and forth, still hooked to the wall by his pink, bendy straw. "It wouldn't surprise me if we had to cut your straw off."

"C-cut my s-straw off?" Shake asked with panic. He now frantically frailed around, trying to remove himself from the wall. He soon saw Meatwad rolling toward him with a huge pair of sissors. "Oh, hell no! You stay away from me with those death sheers!"

"Hold still, this is only going to hurt for the next five to ten years," Meatwad snipped the sissors as he rolled closer to Shake, who was trying to break free.

"Meatwad," Frylock said, taking the sissors from the rolling ball of meat, "no."

"Aw, you never let me have any fun," Meatwad gave a crossed look and rolled over to Boxy. He pushed the box along the floor. "Come on, Boxy. Let's go to my room, where were appreciated."

"Don't be like that, Meatwad."

"Let the little dork go. Get me out of this fricking wall!" Shake screehed angrily.

"Okay, okay," Frylock replied. He grabbed onto Shake with two fry arms and tugged forcefully. "Damn! You are really stuck."

"Yeah, I know that. How do I get really _unstuck_?"

"I'm working on it."

Frylock gave one more huge tug. Before he knew it, he was crushed beneath the weight of Shake, gasping for air. Shake stood off of him and saw his straw hangging in front of his face.

"What's this?" Shake asked, pulling a box out of the end of his straw. It had wrapping paper and a big bow on it. The tag said "to Shake". Shake squeeled. "A present! It's mine! Mine!" He snatched the paper off and opened the box that was inside of it. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh, that's what Meatwad was going to give to you later on to celebrate you moving in."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you eat it," Shake bite down and soon spit it out. He wipped his mouth. "No, not for eating. I give up, what is it?"

Meatwad rolled out of his room, as if on que. He saw Shake holding the gift he was going to give to him later that day. "Oh, dang. You already found that, huh?"

"Yeah, so what is it?" Shake asked, staring at a white block of nothingness.

"It's a memory box."

"A memory box? What am I going to do with a memory box? I don't even know what they are."

"Shake, can't you be a little more greatful?" Frylock asked.

"No! Not for something that I can't use. This sucks!" Shake tossed the block over his head. The box soared and dented Meatwad's head.

"Ow! Hey!" Meatwad called, hearing Shake slam the door to Frylock's exercise room, where he slept.

"Don't worry about it, Meatwad. Just let him stew in his own muck for awhile. He'll come around."

"Yeah, but it took me two hours searching at the dump for just the perfect box."

"You got that thing at the dump?"

"Well, yeah. Have you seen the prices of boxes these days?" Meatwad argued.

"So, you got him a gift from the dump, because you didn't want to pay five cents for a nice box that isn't filled with," Frylock sniffed the box. His eyes watered with the stench. "Rotten tuna? Aw, Meatwad, this is awful. Man, I-I can't be in here with this thing," Frylock went and locked himself in his room to escape the horrific smell.

Meatwad looked at Boxy for a moment. "I thought it was a good idea. I thought Shake would like to have memory of his old tuna sandwich. He said that if he could make it all over again, he would. I was just getting him the tuna."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Brother. They are just jealous of your generosity," Boxy explained.

"You're right. I love you Boxy," Meatwad hugged his friend that was made of cardboard and grabbed some bread. He smeared a large amount of rotten tuna onto the bread and took a bite. He smile and thought it was the best thing he had ever tasted. "Want a bite?"

"Nah, Man, I'm on a no bread diet. Got to look good for that Chinese to-go box down the street."


End file.
